


From a Small Heap of Earth

by Bexless



Category: Batman (Comics), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague, pointless Batman comics-verse fluff. Babs/Dick forever ;__; Yes, I have committed Batman schmoop. I've also messed around with Bats canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Small Heap of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shoemaster and Quettaser ♥
> 
> This one is for Erode, who asked for a Frank/Gerard Batman AU. Sweetcakes, this is probably not at all what you meant by that; I hope you'll forgive me. <333

The Clock Tower looked dark from the outside, but that didn’t mean anything. It always looked dark from the outside. Frank could see that the window was open, though, and it made him grin to himself as he climbed.

He settled himself silently on the sill, and pulled his mask and gloves off, rubbing at the skin over his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. The air was cool, and he just sat for a minute, listening to the rapid-fire clicking of Gerard’s typing.

The wall of screens flashed up a million and one different things at a time, so bright Gerard was practically a silhouette in front of it. If Frank hadn’t been watching so closely, he might have missed Gerard’s hand leaving the keyboard, his fingers wrapping around the paperweight on his desk, his shoulder turning as his arm pulled back and the paperweight came hurtling towards Frank’s face.

Frank caught it easily and tossed it in the air, catching it on his fingers and spinning it around. “You gotta start closing your fucking windows,” he said. “If I were a supervillain, you’d be in deep shit right now.”

“If you were a supervillain,” Gerard replied, not turning around, “I would have made sure you only caught it with your face.”

Frank rolled his eyes and hopped off the ledge, bringing the paperweight back to Gerard’s desk. He set it down and watched Gerard’s hands flying over his keyboard for a second, then leaned down so he could slide his arms around Gerard’s shoulders and press his face into the back of his neck.

Gerard pressed the point of his chin briefly into the back of Frank’s hand. “I thought Bob seemed particularly monosyllabic tonight. Anything I should know?”

Frank shook his head, then tilted it and ran the tip of his nose up under Gerard’s ear. Gerard made a little noise, but didn’t stop what he was doing. “Brian’s taking care of him. Maybe he was just mad that you kept flirting with me over the comms.”

“I wasn’t flirting with you,” Gerard scoffed.

“I remember a lot of talk about my ass,” Frank reminded him.

Gerard made an exasperated noise. “Only because I was trying to avoid it getting splattered all over the streets of Gotham. And don’t think for a second that I can’t still kick said ass six ways from Sunday, Iero, chair or no fucking chair.”

Frank just grinned and squeezed Gerard tighter. “It’s one of the things I like best about you.”

Gerard made a grumbling noise and kept typing, but after a minute he stopped and leaned back into Frank. His hands came up to circle Frank’s wrists, and he turned his head slightly, pushed the side of his face against Frank’s. “Rough night, huh.”

Frank shrugged. He laid his cheek down between Gerard’s shoulders, spread his hands out flat on Gerard’s chest. He could feel his heart beating. “I’ve had worse.”

Gerard stroked the back of his hand. “I still have work to do.”

“Yeah, I know.” Frank straightened up, groaning when his back narrated the movement with a series of clicks. “Where’s Mikeyway at?”

“He should be up,” Gerard said absently, already typing away again.

Frank went down to Gerard’s room first, peeled his suit off and stood in the shower for a while with the water turned as hot as he could stand. He had some scrapes up his side and a pretty spectacular bruise starting to bloom on his thigh. Nothing too bad.

He dressed in some of the clothes Gerard kept for him, tucked away in their own drawer in the dresser, and padded into the living room. Mikey was sprawled on the couch, eating cereal out of the box with one hand and flipping channels with the other.

“Hey,” he said, making room when Frank dropped onto the couch and swung his feet up into Mikey’s lap. “I talked to Toro just now.”

“Oh shit, and I missed it?” Frank snagged a pillow and punched it into shape before settling it behind his head. “When’s he coming back?”

“When they don’t need him anymore, I guess.” Mikey offered the box of cereal to Frank, who scooped out a handful. “Not soon enough.”

Frank sorted through the shapes and picked out a star to eat first. “Agreed.”

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he woke up to Mikey saying his name and shaking his ankle gently. Frank blinked his eyes open in time to see Mikey’s posture, his whole body tensed to spring away if Frank woke up badly.

Frank couldn’t help it. It was a side effect from spending any amount of time with Bob. Gerard was the same.

“I’m taking over,” Mikey said now. “You don’t wanna sleep out here, come on.”

Frank rolled off the couch and staggered down the hall into Gerard’s room. He was almost asleep again by the time Gerard came in, but he made himself open his eyes and listen to the sounds of Gerard moving around in his bathroom.

“You want me to wake you up tomorrow?” Gerard wanted to know. He set a glass of water down on his nightstand and pulled the covers down on his side.

Frank shook his head, watching Gerard lift himself up and onto the bed. “Brian’ll call me when I have to get home.”

Gerard nodded. He let Frank pull him closer, let him tug the covers up over both of them. “You know Bob always blames me if you’re late.”

“Who cares what Bob thinks?” Frank murmured, sliding his hand over Gerard’s belly.

“You do,” Gerard said, then sighed, turning his face to Frank’s to be kissed. “Mmm. Frank…”

“Yeah,” Frank said, sliding closer still, moving on top of Gerard, between his legs. “Yeah.”

Afterwards, Gerard turned Frank’s chin up to look in his eyes and said earnestly, “I want you to know that I really appreciate how bendy you are.”

Frank laughed and hauled himself back up to the pillows. “Duly noted.”

Gerard hummed and pulled Frank into the crook of his arm. Frank could feel his fingers moving in his hair.

“You should tell Mikey to close the window,” he told Gerard drowsily, already fighting sleep again, even though his heart hadn’t totally slowed down yet.

Gerard kissed his forehead. “I hate to tell you this, Frankie, but you’re not the only guy who comes through that window.”

Frank shrugged. “As long as I’m the only guy who comes-”

“Oh my God,” Gerard cut him off, sighing when Frank laughed. “Go to sleep.”

“Mmm.” Frank curled his hand around Gerard’s elbow. “You come with me.”

“Yeah,” said Gerard. He put his other arm around Frank’s waist.

It was warm and dark and safe in the Tower. The sound of Mikey’s typing, faster even than Gerard’s, filtered vaguely through the wall. Frank slept.


End file.
